


Ruhe vor dem Sturm

by KEBKEN



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, i guess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEBKEN/pseuds/KEBKEN
Summary: TESIV Flashfiction || Nach einer langen Nacht quälen sich Martin und Nino sich aus dem Bett. Martin Septim / Valentino | Nino (Männlicher Held von Kvatch)





	

Martins starken Arme umschlungen Nino sanft als er durch die Sonne, die durch die Gardinen fiel, aufwachte. Er selbst hatte sich im Tiefschlaf eng an die Brust des anderen geschmiegt, so, dass sein Ohr auf dem Herz des braunhaarigen Mannes ruhte. Ein ruhiges gleichmäßiges pochen war zu hören was den Ritter selbst einen gewissen Grad an Entspannung gab.  
Martin war warm und angenehm neben ihm. Wenn es nach dem Rotschopf ginge würde er auf Ewigkeit so ruhen wie er es nun tat, doch Martin begann sich zu regen und blinzelte Nino kurz danach mit verschlafenen Augen an.

" Guten Morgen" nuschelte letzterer als er Nino an sich drückte und seinen eigenen Kopf im Nacken des anderen vergrub. Dort platzierte er einen sanften Kuss und seufzte zufrieden.  
" Daran könnte man sich gut gewöhnen, was?" flüsterte Nino in Martins Ohren mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Dieser lachte auf während er wieder Distanz zwischen die beiden brachte und sich aufsetzte. Nino hingegen legte sich seitlich hin und stützte sich auf einem Arm ab und begutachtete seinen Freund bis die Augen der beiden einander fanden.

" Ja. Das kann ich mir sogar sehr gut vorstellen." erwiderte der Braunhaarige mit einem von Gefühlen erfülltem Blick.  
" Mhm. So schön die Vorstellung auch ist- Ich muss los. Missionen für dich erfüllen, nicht war?" erfragte Nino als er sich an die Kante des Bett setzte und nach Seiner Kleidung suchte, die rund um das Bett verstreut worden war. Er hatte gerade seine Unterhose angezogen und war nun dabei seine Hose wieder über seine Beine zu ziehen als Martin mit einem von Reue geprägten Blick auf seinen Rücken sah und antwortete:  
" Ich wünschte, ich könnte jemand anderen schicken. Das tue ich wirklich Nino. Glaub mir... Aber-"  
" Das weiß ich doch, aber ich mach es für dich. Für dich würde ich Berge versetzen Martin. Was auch immer du mir aufgibst ich weiß, dass du dich um mich sorgst. Ich vertraue dir." unterbrach Nino ihn.  
" Ich vertraue dir auch, weshalb du der einzige bist den ich auf diese Missionen schicken kann. Es tut mir leid." seufzte der Blauäugige in Erwiderung.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Nino wieder komplett bekleidet und war um das Bett gelaufen, so dass er nun direkt vor seinem Freund stand und ihm erneut in die Augen sah. Dann lehnte er sich nieder und küsste ihn Sanft bis Martins große Hände sich durch seine verknoteten orangenen Locken kämpften. Danach entstand wieder Freiraum zwischen den beiden Männern, deren Stirne aneinander ruhten.

Nino vergrößerte die Distanz als er mit einem sanften " bis Bald " aus dem Raum torkelte.  
Martin hielt plötzlich inne als er den Nacken des davongehenden Helden sah. Unangenehm berührt hoffte er in einer, für ihn, zu peinlichen Stille, dass Nino in niemanden rennen würde, bevor er ihren Fehler selbst bemerkt hatte.


End file.
